The problem of screen burn in displays such as cathode ray tubes is very well known, as are the various screen saver solutions, which have become widely used, primarily in the field of computer monitors. In the field of television apparatus, screen savers are not generally used or needed because television broadcast video does not usually contain content that is fixed for long periods. Plasma displays, which are especially susceptible to screen burn, are used in higher end television apparatus.
Television apparatus with integrated Internet browser capability have become commercially available, generally including a keyboard that uses infrared signals to control the browser. The advantage of such television apparatus with integrated Internet browser capability controlled without the need for wiring by a keyboard is that the user can toggle between television viewing and using the Internet, or do both simultaneously with a reduced-size browser window on one side and a reduced-size video window on the other side. Projection televisions having the integrated Internet browser, which have recently become available, are particularly useful due to the larger screens available with such apparatus. When such television apparatus is used in the browser mode for extended periods, screen burn may occur due to the static nature of portions of typical Internet browser displays. Such burn problem is more acute with respect to projection televisions than with conventional cathode ray tube television displays. It is an object of the present invention to avoid screen burn due to prolonged display of Internet browsers' menus (on-screen displays) on television displays, especially on projection television displays.